The Princess and The Dragon
by Awk0Kittens
Summary: Lucy or Princess Lucy leaves the Celestial Kingdom just to see the world. When danger arrives will she go back or face the dangers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm new here so this is my first fanfiction. Please call me Awk0Kittens or my Japanese name Seraina. So lets get started! Yay, I'm so exciting! ^^**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _I can't believe that I'm leaving the palace. Now I can see the world_

Lucy walked out of the palace while the guards were sleeping or irgoning her since they trusted her not to leave the Celstetial Kingdom. She walked to the royal stables got on her steed Layla. Lucy always liked Layla her coat was pure white including her mane and tail, she was like her mother. Lucy putted on Layla's saddle and sat down on the saddle.

"Lucy where your going?"

"I'm going to the racetrack." She lies.

"Ok you must be home before dinner."

"Yes father."

Layla trotted to the racetrack as Lucy gave the singal they ran into the West Gate since the guards are sleeping. The guards woke up as the heard a horse galloping but they didn't see anything.

 _Where will I go first I want to see Fairy Kingdom. That's it the Fairy Kingdom!_

Lucy signal a left but the Fairy Kingdom was at the right and went to the Dragon Kingdom. As they were half way there a dragon swooped down and attacked them. Layla got frighten and ran away from Lucy. Lucy watched Layla run away but then she heard the dragon's wings near her. She turned around and managed to dodge the dragon's attack she ran into the forest hoping she could escape. Lucy's engery drained quickly and then she fainted at a clearing in the forest.

 **Nastu's P.O.V**

Nastu dropped down into the same clearing not knowing that the girl he attacked was next to her. Nastu chuckled as he turned back to human form.

 _It's always fun when humans are scared_

Then Nastu heard a human wake up.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Ow... My head hurts and where's Layla."

Then Lucy lays eyes at the person next to her.

"Who are you?"

The person then turns into dragon form. Lucy gasps as he turns into a dragon. She remembered him, he was the one that killed her mother.

 **Hope you like my first fanfiction! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter and this time I will make it more longer and have more description. Since my friend said I should of added more descripition. Anyways let's get started with the chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Why no it can't be? The dragon that killed mom... I promised myself that I would get revenge and kill the dragon that killed her._

Lucy stood up and unsheathed her sword. The dragon just stood there in surprised as she drew out the sword. Lucy closed her eyes praying to her mother that she could kill him since she had never killed anyone in her life. Then she charged at him she felt courage and determinted with her. She felt a warm feeling around her, it was her mother following her. As she was near him she strike her sword but he dodged it. Then he roars while fire was coming out of his mouth. Lucy slightly dodges it but it burns part of her dress.

 _Dang it. My favorite dress..._

Lucy irgoned it for now since she is in a battle right now. She striked again and this time she managed to hit him, but he didn't seem like he was bothered. Then the dragon stopped attacking.

"Let's stop fighting... There is no purpose for fighting." He says as he turns into his human form

 _I can't beileve him. He wants to stop the fight.. I don't know what to do.._

Lucy slowly sheathes her sword, looking at him seeing if he would make a move to attack her.

"Why did you attack me? I did nothing to you."

I wanted to say you did idoit have you forgotten?! You killed my mother from the Celestial Kingdom! But instead I clenched my fist and started crying. The walked foward and tried to wipe my tears away and I pushed him away from me.

"You did, you did. You killed my mother on July 7, X777."

"What? I don't remember killing anyone on July 7, X777."

Then tears also started to stream from his face. He also clenched his fist but the tears ran down faster than my tears.

"Now I remember. I killed your mother, queen of the Celestial Kingdom on July 7, X777. I only did it just because, I got inraged for my father Igneel to leave the kingdom and let Acnologia rule the kingdom."

"Wait, so that means?"

"Yes, I'm Prince Nastu Dragneel. And you are?"

"Princess Lucy Heartfillia of the Celestial Kingdom."

"You know.. I'm now a citizen of the Fairy Kingdom. So... what do you want to do?"

"Well... I wanted to go to the Fairy Kingdom."

"Then let's go!"

Nastu started to run into the path way towards the Fairy Kingdom and Lucy followed.

 _Fairy Kingdom! Here I come!_

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

Layla run back to the kingdom. I was just walking around until I saw Layla running down the street my citizens frighten and Lucy was missing. The guards tried to stop her but she hitted some of them. I slowly walked forward towards Layla and got my apple that I brought today.

"Calm down Layla. Here I have your favorite food. An apple." I calmly said as I stopped walking. Layla slowly trotted to me and ate the apple. I stroke her coat and spotted a claw mark near her saddle. As Layla finished eating her apple I walked towards the clawmark.

 _It's too big to be a bird and it's not a lion. So it has to be a dragon. But it is not possible she was at the racetrack and she couldn't be attacked unless she lied to me and went to the Dragon Kingdom. But she knows that she is not allowed to go outside of the kingdom without premission._

"Why does Layla have this clawmark your Highness" One of the guards asks.

"She was attacked by a dragon."

"A dragon?!"

"I know but I don't understand how or why she lied to me."


End file.
